Mi Principe
by K'ngri Saiyajin
Summary: En un principio, yo fui la mujer más codiciada y envidiada de todo el planeta. Poseía gran belleza, inteligencia, riquezas espirituales y materiales y un novio que me… ¿engañaba? Ohh, eso si que fue un golpe duro para mi." oneshot


_**Mi príncipe:**_

En un principio, yo fui la mujer más codiciada y envidiada de todo el planeta. Poseía gran belleza, inteligencia, riquezas espirituales y materiales y un novio que me… ¿engañaba? Ohh, eso si que fue un golpe duro para mi. Después de tantos años juntos me entere de las múltiples aventuras de mi pareja y aunque dijera a todos que me encontraba perfectamente y que no me afectaba nada de lo que hiciese ese beisbolista de tercera, Cada noche de las siguientes 4 semanas lloraba desconsoladamente; al parecer la oscuridad y la soledad no hacían buena combinación y lograban deprimirme, cosa que no ocurría en el día mientras me llenaba de extenuante trabajo en el laboratorio y, aunque llegara agotada de mi jornada, no lograba dormirme hasta que desahogara todo mi dolor y me superara el ardor en mis azules ojos.

Recuerdo la noche en que todo cambio. Mis padres habían salido de viaje de negocios por una emergencia en una de las empresas ubicadas en el exterior y estarían fuera por un mes. Aunque trataran de disimularlo con su conducta despistada, se notaba que estaban preocupados por mí y por mi estado de "normalidad" post-rompimiento, a lo cual les respondí que todo estaba perfectamente bien. Esa noche estaba siguiendo mi rutina de llanto cuando sentí que mi puerta se abrió y cerro con rudeza, me senté rápidamente al borde de la cama para encender la luz de la mesita nocturna cuando lo vi. Brazos cruzados, ceño fruncido, cuerpo perfectamente tonificado por los entrenamientos suicidas que se auto imponía, amplia frente, cabello en forma de llamarada azabache y ojos profundos y tan oscuros como las tinieblas.

-¡Vegeta! ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme de un susto?!- le reclame enseguida, mientras restregaba mis ojos para que en lo posible no notara lo rojizos que se encontraban por mi llanto.

-¿y tu acaso quieres matarme de insomnio, mujer del demonio?- estaba impasible, mirándome fijamente con esos oscuros orbes que yo sentía que me penetraban y descubrían todo en mí. Era seguro que supiera sobre mis dolorosas noches, pero decidí hacerme la desentendida por si se trataba de otro asunto.

-¿de que hablas, Vegeta?-

-tks, al diablo con tus farsas mujer- note solo un ligero dejo de enojo en su voz, el mismo que seria imperceptible para cualquiera que no hubiese vivido y discutido tanto con el como yo. -sabes que tus estupidos lloriqueos son los que me han estado quitando el sueño.- cada una de sus palabras me rompían por dentro, hasta el punto en que la último silaba que pronuncio fue el detonante de lo que estaba evitando desde el rompimiento: la explosión.

-¿estupidos lloriqueos? ¡¿ESTUPIDOS LLORIQUEOS DIJISTE?! ¡Estupido eres tu por exigirme a MI, la que te he alimentado, reparado tu maldita cámara de gravedad, la que te dio una cama decente donde descansar luego de tus torturas suicidas, además de un lugar para asearte y todas las ropas que te doy, las cuales la mayoría destrozas sin mas!-

-…- lo vi alzar una ceja ligeramente, aunque se que no se sorprendió por el discurso que se lo había repetido anteriormente N-mil veces, creo que lo que causo sorpresa fue la manera, ya que mis gritos eran completamente diferentes a los que siempre le daba por cualquier cosa.

-pues déjeme decirle algo 'alteza', ¡este es MI palacio, ubicado en MI planeta de origen y aquí la princesa soy YO, así que no tienes NINGÚN derecho de reclamarme absolutamente NADA, porque aquí solo eres un simple vasallo! Además…-

-¿vasallo?- le vi agachar la cara, además de que sus temblores me habían apagado la rabia totalmente, para ser invadida por un miedo atroz. -¡¿Cómo mierda te atreves a llamarme de ese modo?!- grito de una manera que en vez de lo que era, parecía un rugido de león o alguna otra bestia feroz.

-Ve…Vegeta…- esta vez comencé a temblar yo, pero de pavor al sentir ligeros sacudones en el piso de mi habitación debido al incremento de poder que ese mono descerebrado estaba sufriendo.

Con una velocidad sorprendente, me tomo de las muñecas y me recostó fuertemente contra el muro, mirando mis ojos con una ira que jamás había visto en el. Después de tanto tiempo, el asesino había regresado, aunque creo que no se había ido hasta después de ese momento. -¡¿como te atreves bacteria?! ¡¿No sabes quien demonios soy?! ¡Soy nada mas y nada menos que el príncipe de la raza mas poderosa que existió en el universo, SOY EL PRÍNCIPE SAIYAJIN!-

Apretaba mis muñecas con tanta fuerza que sentí que iban a romperse. Me agitaba y gritaba tanto como podía, a la vez que el pánico se apoderaba de mí. -¡por favor Vegeta no me hagas daño!-

Una sonrisa maligna invadió su rostro -ahhh, ahora que te encuentras en peligro real no dudas en pedir piedad como un vil insecto, ¿ehh? ¡Hpm! ¡eres una basura tan insignificante…!- sentí que en mi cuello comenzaba a formarse un collar muy caliente, lo que supuse enseguida era algún tipo de técnica de ki; estaba quemándome mucho… -¡¿Dónde esta la maldita princesita mimada que me gritaba hace un rato?! Se supone que un verdadero príncipe de su raza debe mantener su palabra ante todo, y no acobardarse ni ante la misma muerte…- esa cara de sádico fue la gota que derramo el vaso, por esa razón las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis azules ojos nuevamente.

-por favor Vegeta…- todo mi ser temblaba de pavor ante el. Era verdad, yo era como un mondadientes ante su incomparable fuerza.

Volvió a ponerse serio, pero su agarre y su furia estaban tan o mas latentes que antes. -valla 'princesa', tu solo sirves para llorar- sentí un gran alivio al notar que el collar de ki había desaparecido y que el agarre de sus muñecas había disminuido en fuerza, pero aun no me soltaba. -¿sabes lo que es ser un verdadero príncipe, mujer? Un verdadero príncipe debe aguantar y superar todos los obstáculos que le ponen en el camino sin derramar una lágrima…-

Vi su rostro, se había vuelto sombrío, pero no por ello cambiaba su fría y penetrante mirada. -…-

-tu, al igual que todo el mundo, crees que siempre estoy diciendo que soy el príncipe de los Saiyajins por simple alimentación de mi ego. En realidad siempre saco a relucir que lo soy porque realmente merezco mi titulo. Primero se me fue arrebatado mi derecho al trono cuando el bastardo de Frezzer destruyo mi planeta natal, desde ese momento me encuentro completamente solo. Después de eso he vivido en toda clase de lugares y situaciones que tu ni ninguno de los estupidos que viven en este planeta podría ni siquiera soportar solo con observarlas y aun así estoy con vida. He sido humillado una y mil veces por frezzer y por kakarotto, pero sigo en pie con mi meta bien clara en mi mente. Me convertiré en súper Saiyajin, porque en primer lugar ese gran honor de convertirse en leyenda me pertenecía a mí como guerrero de clase alta y no al estupido al que me vi humillado a pedir ayuda una vez que note que yo ya no podía hacer nada contra el lagarto. Después matare a las chatarras y destruiré este inútil planeta, para continuar con mi vida de mercenario, Además… ¡hmp! No vale la pena seguir explicándotelo, seria perder más de mi tiempo contigo.- soltó mis muñecas, haciéndome caer sentada en el piso, aun llorando. Me observo por algunos segundos, para luego darse media vuelta y buscar la puerta de salida.

-detente por favor, Vegeta…- no se de donde salio la fuerza y el valor para llamarle, pero luego de eso algo me estaba inquietando internamente. -lo… lo siento mucho, no quise ofenderte de esa manera…-estaba ahí de pie firme, me pareció que no iba a marcharse así que decidí continuar con lo que había empezado. -de verdad no sabia que tu vida era tan dura…- comencé a acercarme a el, algo fuera de mi me estaba impulsando. -tienes razón en decir que mereces tu titulo, pero no por eso debes hacer menos a mi persona. Si, soy llorona a veces y regaño mucho, pero también soy inteligente, trabajo duro inventando cosas para tu entrenamiento al igual que mi padre. Además con mi madre siempre me esfuerzo por hacer las grandes avalanchas de alimentos que consumes diariamente. Curo tu heridas cuando tu lo necesitas hasta el punto de haberme desvelado por estar cuidándote y…-

-y eso es lo que me quita el sueño, mujer…-

Por un instante no comprendí y preferí callar esperando una respuesta de su parte

-te confieso que eres la única que he sentido que realmente se ha preocupado por mí sin algún interés en específico, bueno, casi, porque también te interesa que ayude a los estupidos de tus amigos a derrotar a las chatarras y…-

-y eso fue al principio solamente.- no se que fue, pero algo me hizo decirle esas palabras, sentía una gran necesidad de decirle todo lo que sentía por el, aunque en realidad yo misma lo desconociera hasta ese instante. -vegeta, quiero que sepas que cuando te invite a mi casa lo hice con la intención de ayudarte y, talvez me odies por lo que voy a decirte pero, se que en un principio sentí lastima por ti al verte tan solo en un planeta desconocido…-

-¡hmp!…-

-después de eso trate de empezar a comprenderte, pero se me hacia muy difícil no juzgarte por tu actitud tan fría y distante, aparte de todo lo que me decían mis amigos y Yamcha sobre que eras una persona malvada…-

-¿era?…-

-tengo meses creyendo que cambiaste-

-¡hmp! Realmente estas loca, mujer…-

-¡no es cierto! Se que lo que te estoy diciendo es real. Aunque siempre que nos encontramos comencemos a discutir inmediatamente por cualquier cosa, aunque sea mínima, yo se que al menos a mi no me odias…- me fui acercando mas a su cuerpo, note que se puso algo tenso pero no quise retroceder, ya había llegado muy lejos como para detenerme y quería descubrir si de verdad me apreciaba al menos un poco…-

-en eso tienes razón, yo no te odio. No eres lo suficientemente importante como para llegar a ser odiada por mí…-

No se porque pero sus palabras no me enojaron en lo mas mínimo, en cambio sonreí y le abrace por la espalda, estaba tenso pero no me importo. -te agradezco que no me odies. Solo quiero poder comprender las cosas que te piensas, descubrir tu pasado y el efecto que cada cosa tuvo en ti.-

-¿Qué esperas a cambio de que eso ocurra?, además, ¿Cómo puedo saber que no huirás una vez que sepas sobre mi pasado?-

-te juro por mi vida que no esperare que me retribuyas nada. Solo quiero importarte como tú me importas a mí, Vegeta…-

-eso no será posible…- imagine que me diría eso, pero cuando termino la frase realmente me congele. -… solo por el echo de que te supero en ese limite, mujer.- lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que se dio la vuelta y me abrazo también, mirando a mis ojos fijamente, a lo cual me ruborice en un segundo. Pero mis labios comenzaron a temblar cuando sentí que su rostro se acercaba al mió. Su calida respiración rozaba mi rostro hasta el momento en que su boca toco la mía, fundiéndonos en un apasionado beso.

Después de eso, nos separamos. Nos miramos a los ojos fijamente, cuando puse mi mano derecha en su mejilla, el cerro los ojos, como agradeciendo la caricia. Me acerque nuevamente y le di un beso tierno, cariñoso, como demostrándole que estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo sin presionarlo. Esa fue la primera de tantas noches que nos amamos con pasión y locura, y en la que entendí que en realidad me amaba, a pesar de que jamás me lo manifestara verbalmente. Aunque todos me dijeran que la relación con el no iría a ningún lado, seguí luchando sin pedirle nada, y a cambio obtuve todo de el.

Tiempo después de eso, supe que mi llanto no se escuchaba en la habitación de Vegeta, el motivo por el que no dormía era porque pasaba delante de mi puerta antes de llegar a su cuarto, razón por la cual se quedaba pensando en mi, confieso que me pareció lo mas tierno que podría obtener de el; también supe que el abrazo que le di fue el primero que había recibido en su vida, y que el beso suave lo dejo confundido ya que nunca había besado así con anterioridad.

Nuestra primera noche comprendí que el seria mi príncipe por siempre, y que yo me convertiría en su reina algún día.


End file.
